


Celebrations

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim throws a celebratory party for Leonard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s lovely [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/582909.html) posted on jim_and_bones, whereupon Chris and Karl look smokin’ in their suits. Comm is f-locked so needs to be joined to view the pretty boys.

Leonard stood quietly in the midst of the party, feeling oddly out of place despite the fact that he knew most of the people in attendance. Across the room, he could see his former crew from the Enterprise, a few years older now since the five year mission had ended and they’d disbanded on many an escapade of their own. Only Spock really looked the same as ever, albeit odd in formal Vulcan clothing, distant brown eyes scanning the crowd coolly, one eyebrow artfully raised in the statutory Vulcan look of disapproval. 

Uhura was with Spock, and she looked as stunning as ever in a little black dress, hair a loose cascade that was a far cry from her former taut pony-tail aboard the Enterprise. Uhura caught his gaze and smiled, lifted her champagne glass in silent salute across the crowded room. He nodded back, a brief smile curling his lips as he did so. He looked away then, hazel gaze immediately scanning for Jim. 

It had been Jim, naturally, who’d thrown the party, inviting everyone they knew in celebration of Leonard opening his own medical practice. It had been a long time coming, involving years of hard work that had finally paid off, much to Leonard‘s relief. Owning his own practice meant he could take more time off to spend with Jim himself, and with Joanna whenever she came over to visit them. Leonard knew that Jim loved having Joanna there, and that Joanna loved him in turn and treated Jim like the second father that he was.

Finally, Leonard located Jim, deep in conversation with Admiral Pike. Neither seemed to notice Leonard watching, too busy talking over something that Leonard only caught brief snatches of, whereupon the word Starfleet featured heavily. The doctor’s eyes flittered over Jim’s body, safely clad in a snug three piece suit that Leonard still wasn’t quite used to seeing on the other man. Jim was more often seen in his Starfleet uniform while working at the Academy and in casual clothing when at home with Leonard, plaid shirts overlaying worn t shirts that were soft beneath Leonard’s caressing hands. 

Leonard was still staring when Jim looked over at him, blue eyes glistening with good humour, a small smile caught upon Jim’s mouth. Leonard nodded but didn’t make a move; instead, he watched as Jim made polite excuses to Pike and left the other man’s side. Leonard watched Jim’s progress, at the confident way that Jim still held himself and the way that the other man‘s suit hugged his body in all the right places. Jim leant into Leonard as soon as he reached him, hand a heavy weight against Leonard’s hip and lips a warm caress against the doctor’s cheek.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, voice dipped low and skilfully intimate. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just been a long day,” Leonard said, with a perfunctory attempt at a weary smile, before he gestured around the room. “Thanks for doing all of this, Jim. You didn‘t have to, you know.” 

“Hey, no problem. It was the least I can do for my partner just when he’s getting successful,“ Jim replied, before he tipped a cheerful grin and a cheeky wink at the doctor. “We have to celebrate these things, you know.” 

Leonard smiled, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he cupped a yawn behind one hand, eyelids swooping down in weariness to hide his gaze momentarily. He looked up when he felt the warm pressure of Jim’s hand cupping his cheek and the warm nuzzle of breath against the shell of his ear. 

“We can always leave early if you’re tired,” Jim said, words meant only for Leonard, lips clearly smiling against Leonard‘s cheek.

“We can’t,” Leonard huffed, gaze skittering around the sea of happy faces surrounding them.

“We can and we will. Who is this party for again? That’s right; it’s for you,” Jim said, amusement clear in his voice. “And if that doesn’t give us the right to leave early and celebrate alone, then I don’t know what will.” 

“Celebrate alone, huh?” Leonard repeated, leaning away long enough to raise his eyebrows at Jim. “What if I said I was too tired?”

“You won't,” Jim said, with a smirk. “You never are too tired for what I have in mind.” 

Leonard chuckled at that, knowing that Jim had him at that. 

“Dammit, Jim, you know me too well,” he murmured, leaning in to capture a kiss from Jim’s still smiling mouth.

Jim hummed out a note of agreement, that one note vibrating slightly against Leonard‘s lips as they kissed. Jim was the first to break away, fingers a cool pressure against Leonard’s palm, as he led the doctor skilfully from the room by the hand. They stopped once or twice to make their excuses, before they plunged into the heated Californian night and promises of more private celebrations when they attained the safety of home .


End file.
